The next Kishin
by Baron Von Fang
Summary: The DWMA has enough on their plate with the Kishin Ashura, but now they have to handle ANOTHER KISHIN? But what does this mysterious foe want with the grim reaper school and more importantly, a certain blonde haired, green eyed, tom boy, flat breasted- IT'S MAKA, OK? And how will Soul react to this? SoulXMaka V.S MakaXOC, WHO WILL PREVAIL? Please Read, Review, and ENJOY!
1. Prologue

Merry Christmas ! First Soul Eater FanFiction, but i haven't seen all of the anime, so please bear with me. Read, Review, and above all else, Enjoy!

-BF

Soul Eater: The next Kishin

Prologue; The night of madness

The night was cold and foreboding and the young scythe meister Maka Albarn, atop a building, downtown Death city, shuddered. Whether it was from the cold or anticipation, she didn't know, and her partner, Soul 'Eater' Evens shuddered as well in his scythe form.

"Jeez, when is this guy supposed to show up?" asked Soul.

"Shh!" hissed Maka putting her finger to her lips "You'll give us away!" She whispered. About 5 more minutes passed before Soul made another sound.

"Ugh…." He groaned softly as not to anger Maka "We've been staking out here since 11, it's like been an hour!" he whispered. Maka sighed

"Your right, I guess we should-"

"What is it?" asked Soul in anticipation for a fight. Without a word Maka jumped from their rooftop perch to an adjacent rooftop

"Maka, what's-" Soul's question was interrupted by an ear-splitting scream that caught both meister and weapon off guard, breaking Maka's stride and causing her to trip off the edge of the rooftop and into an alleyway.

The alley was small, with a dumpster and a dark liquid-like substance everywhere. It took Maka a few moments to figure out the liquid was blood. There also was a creature standing over a torn up corpse-possibly the source of the scream that threw Maka off her balance-it had pale skin, pitch-black hair with white eyes in each of the bangs. Maka thought it was Ashura at first, but there were differences; he had a blade with a zig-zag pattern on it protruding from his right wrist and a claw in place of its left hand with serrated blades on the inner part of the claw. It also had three tails with an arrow head tips, and similar zig-zag patterns like the ones on the blade. Also, it had a pattern of 3 eyes all over itself. When it turned to face them, it had 3 eyes, like Ashura and an inhuman mouth that stretched all across his face. When he spoke his voice was scratchy like nails on a chalkboard.

"Ah, a scythe meister and her weapon. How…" he was searching for the right word. Maka gave him one.

"Terrifying? It should be, your soul is mine!" The Evil Human laughed

"Oh really? You can see souls right? Take a look at mine!"

Maka closed her eyes for a second, than opened them. They soon widened with horror; the corrupted soul was not just a Kishin egg, it was **enormous**! Not only that, but it was unlike any soul Maka had ever seen. "Well?" asked the monster. Maka wouldn't be scared by the size of the soul; she had learned her lesson before. So she lunged. The monster jumped over her and out into the main street. Maka lunged again and swung Soul. But as she swung, he only dodged the attacks. Maka grew more irritated with every swing.

"Soul, are you ready?" she asked

"You bet!" he responded

"LET'S GO! SOUL RESONANCE!" they yelled simultaneously; as their Soul Wavelengths resonated.

"The legendary super skill of the Scythe Meister!" She yelled as her red and black scythe turned into a giant blue-white moon shaped one. "WITCH HUNTER!" Maka swung Soul creating a giant shock wave that hit the monster square in the gut.

Once the dust settled, they saw the beast, limp and lifeless, sprawled on the ground. A few minutes passed until Maka and Soul finally thought it was safe. Maka walked over and held Soul up to slice it in half but was stopped when its tails lashed out and grabbed Soul and Maka, turning Soul back into his human form.

"Grahh! Need…..soul….wavelength!" it cried as its tail glowed and hit both Meister and weapon with an energy that drained them of their soul wavelengths.

Maka's vision blurred and soon, she could only make out small outlines of the surrounding buildings. She found it hard to breathe, but luckily, the torture ended when she felt her body fall limp on the ground and she felt her consciousness slip away. Meanwhile a limp albeit conscious Soul lied on the ground, helpless as the creature keeled next to him and pulled him up so they could see eye to eye.

"I want you to know something scythe: the only reason I've spared you is because of your friend, understand?" Soul was too weak to nod, so he just blinked. The monster dropped him(or was it threw?)on the ground and jumped onto the nearest building. That was all Soul could see before he blacked out.


	2. Chapter 1: Intro to Dying

A/N Dearest reader, Sorry I was late with this, my birthday was last Sunday, so there was that. But in any case, here is the next chapter in:

_**The Next Kishin**_

_**Your's in infinity,**_

_**-The Baron**_

Chapter 1 Introduction to dying

Soul woke up with a headache and sore back. He groaned, it had been a full week since his and Maka's wavelengths were almost completely drained by that…thing, and he still had bruises!

"Soul! Get up! We're going to be late!" He heard Maka call.

'Great,' Thought Soul 'Just what I needed'. Little did he know, the day was just going to go downhill from there

That particular day, a new student was joining the DWMA. In the class of Franken Stein, he was introduced to Maka, Soul, and their friends.

"Hello class," Said the DWMA's resident psychopath "Today, we have a new student; Yajuu Monstua." He gestured to a young man with black hair with white bangs. He had a pale complexion, but no one could tell what color his eyes were; they were covered by his bangs.

"If you could take a seat there next to Miss Albarn," Stein said pointing to Maka. Yajuu obliged. As he sat down Maka thought there was something familiar about him.

'What is it about this guy that rings a bell?' She thought to herself. Yajuu looked around the room

'Geez, can't the Grim Reaper have chosen people a little more qualified?' He thought. 'that kid with the spiked hair is really obnoxious, and what I can assume is his partner is too shy, Albarn and Evens are as different as night and day, as for Death the Kid and his partners, the only reason they can resonate that I can think of, is if one, or two respects the other(s)'

As he was looking at Kid and his two partners he noticed the younger one was giggling at something hysterical. "Miss Thomson!" Yelled Stein "What is so funny that you have to interrupt my dissection!?" Patty put her head on her desk and stopped laughing.

"Sorry Professor…" she said softly. Yajuu thought for sure he still heard a tiny snicker.

The following day Soul and Maka didn't see Kid, Liz, or Patty through the entire day, except when they were walking home after classes. Both Meister and Weapon were surprised when Soul was knocked over. "Hey! Watch it!" He yelled after the runner flew by.

"Soul! Maka! Come on!" Yelled Liz as she ran towards the hospital with Maka and Soul in pursuit. They followed Liz to one of the emergency rooms. It was small and only had one cupboard that was asymmetrical even though Kid was right next to it. Soul looked at Maka; if Kid was ignoring something asymmetrical something must be wrong! They both looked at the patient in the hospital bed in horror. It was Patty. She was unconscious and barely breathing. Tsubaki was comforting Liz on one side and kid was looking depressed on the other with black star leaning on the wall.

"It's my fault…." They herd Kid repeat over and over again.

"Who could've done…?" Maka cut herself off. She knew what could've done this. Soul turned to Liz

"What happened?" he asked. Liz looked up at him. Her make-up was running all over her face turning her tears black with mascara

"We were just walking last night after a mission, and this….thing, just appeared out of nowhere and grabbed Patty by the neck and…." Liz burst into tears again.

"Liz, its ok…" Tsubaki said patting her on the back. Kid stood up

"That monster…it…." Kid choked on the lump in his throat. "Ripped out her soul"

Maka gasped. "What-?

"How is that even possible?" asked Soul.

"WELL, WHATEVER THE HELL IT IS, IT'S GONNA DIE FOR HURTING ONE OF THE FRIENDS OF THE GREAT BLACK STAR!" (Guess who! Sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt such a somber moment, I just thought it could use some comic relief. Anyway,) Black star ran out of the room faster than if he used speed star. Tsubaki stood up and bowed politely.

"He'll probably kill himself out there; I'd better go check on him. If Patty wakes up, tell her Black star and I are going to avenge her." she said with a strange tone that was unfamiliar with Tsubaki, was it….anger? In any case Tsubaki left hurrying to Black Star. As soon as she left, a nurse came walking in.

"Excuse me," she said "But visiting hours are over-" She was interupted by Kid who walked up to her and showed his identification "Huh? Oh! Im sorry! I didn't know you were a Grim Reaper!" she bowed "Please, stay as long as you like!" she turned to Maka and Soul "But I'm afraid you two must leave"

"It's alright, we were just leaving" Maka said and turned to Soul "Come on Soul"

"Alright" he replied. Before they left, Maka turned to look at Patty one last time. As they were walking through the hall before Maka said anything else. Soul walked right past her and turned around

"Soul" Maka said with her eyes covered "Do you feel like visiting Black Star and Tsubaki?" Soul smirked evily.


	3. Chapter 2: Guess who?

The Next Kishin

Chapter 2: Guess Who?

The night was cold and foreboding and the young scythe meister Maka Albarn, atop a building, downtown Death city, shuddered. Whether it was from the cold or anticipation, she didn't know, and Soul shuddered as well in his scythe form.

"Crap Maka! Shouldn't we be looking for this guy?" asked Soul.

"I am looking for him Soul!" replied the young meister with annoyance. "I'm looking for his wavelength!" Soul sighed

"Alright" he responded. Maka closed her eyes and then opened them suddenly, now seeing the soul's of anyone who moved within a 10-mile radius. Exhausting work but, to avenge Patty, it was worth it.

Suddenly, she saw the movement of a soul to her right. But as she turned her head, she saw it was just a normal soul. She sighed, turning her head to look around again. However, she saw something strange in about it. She looked back but only saw the human soul. She slowly turned her head around but kept her eyes on the soul. As she turned her head, she saw it turn into a kishin's soul. Maka turned to face it and started jumping from rooftop to rooftop to get to it. When she finally reached it, she jumped down to the street.

But waiting on the street corner was none other than…..

"Yajuu!?" yelled Soul. "What are you-?" but before he could finish, they heard an all too familiar-

"YAHOO!" yelled Black-Star. "I knew if I followed Maka long enough, she would lead me to the monster….that….." his excitement faded when he noticed something about this 'monster'. "HEY!" he yelled "YOUR NOT A MONSTER! YOU'RE THAT NEW KID WHO STOLE MY SPOTLIGHT!" Black-Star slammed his fist into his palm. "YOU MEAN I FOLLOWED MAKA HERE FOR NOTHING!?" he sighed "Still, this is a good way to get my aggression out!"

"Black-Star wait!" yelled Maka, but he didn't hear her. He lunged at Yajuu using his speed star move. Yajuu simply stepped to his left and dodged the attack. As Black-star was getting back up he used his soul-wavelength attack. But Yajuu simply dogged that too. This went on for about 2 more minutes before Black-Star eventually stopped his attacks, all of which Yajuu avoided.

"Pathetic. How can you expect to 'surpass god' if you can't even land a single blow on me?" Yajuu asked. Black-Star growled and lunged at Yajuu with his soul wavelength attack again. He hit him square in the gut, using almost all his energy in the attack. As he collapsed on his knees, he noticed Yajuu didn't even flinch. "Ahh…" he said as he rotated his neck "That kind of felt good" he spread his mouth wide in an insane grin. "Maybe you could prove to be more of a...challenge." As soon as he said this, something strange began to happen…his nails, which were bitten down to the nub, started growing incredibly large, his muscles bulged and his white bangs started blowing in the breeze…..but there was no breeze. Three arrow headed tails emerged from his backside. His left hand turned into a claw. And a blade emerged from his right palm. His bangs grew black spots in their centers. Lastly, a third eye opened up on his forehead, with a single red dot in the center. Maka gasped. "Wha..?"

"Surprised to see me?" He asked as he cocked his head to the side "It's only been a week. Or was it yesterday?"

"You….you're…how?" was all she could say

"Speechless? I know I'm amazing and all but-"

"I KNEW IT!" yelled Black-Star "ALL ALONG I KNEW IT!" he pulled out Tsubaki (Knife form) from his pocket. "Enchanted Sword mode Tsubaki!"

She obliged. As black-star was powering up, Yajuu attacked with his hand-claw, grabbing black-star. Maka took this moment to try to attack him from behind. He saw this coming and grabbed soul with his tail, and then grabbed Maka with his free arm. Lastly he grabbed Tsubaki with his 2nd tail. He started to drain the wavelengths of Tsubaki, Black-star, and Soul, but not Maka.

"Why are you doing this?" Maka asked

"It's just my nature! When you look like me, your options are limited!" he responded. Just then, they all witnessed the rarest sight ever:

"ARGH!" yelled Death the Kid as he jumped off a rooftop and resonated souls with Liz shooting Yajuu with a blast of soul energy. Yes, Kid was using _one _pistol. _**ONE. **_ While the Kishin lay unconscious, Kid explained:

"I'm a piece of garbage. I don't deserve to live…." He moped. Okay, so Liz explained

"We wanted revenge on whatever did this to Patty, so I convinced Kid to use only one of us."

"GARBAGE!" yelled Kid in angst. While Liz patted him on the back for comfort, Black-Star walked over to Yajuu, Grabbing him and pinning him against a wall.

"Alright buster, give Patty's soul back!" he demanded. Yajuu growled

"Fine, you win!" he said in defeat, handing them a pink soul. After a quick check, to make sure it was Patty's, they rushed back to the ER, were Stein successfully returned Patty's soul to her body.

"YAHOO! HOW DO YOU FEEL!? PROBABLY AWESOME AFTER _I _RECOVERED YOUR SOUL!" This went on for hours. Eventually everyone went home after a long night's work. Except for Maka, who had to check on something. She went back to the spot where she first met Yajuu (The alleyway). When she got there, she met him in his human form, leaning against a wall.

"Why did you help us?" asked Maka.

"Come again?"

"You once got up from an attack just like Kid's, why did you decide to give up?" Yajuu walked over to her.

"I am trying to control my Kishin side." He said.

"You don't have to be like this you know, you could just-"

"No, I can't!" yelled Yajuu "I'm stuck like this! I've been stuck like this since I was born!" Maka jumped back in fright. Yajuu turned away.  
>"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have yelled. But you don't know what it's like to be me. Every night I lose control of my actions, I destroy things, I kill, I maim, I-" he was cut off when he realized Maka was hugging him.<p>

"I'm sorry….I didn't know….." she said. Yajuu turned around to face her and they hugged properly this time. At that moment, Yajuu's soul was being cleansed from all the wrong he did. Also at that moment, Soul was watching his crush hugging the thing that tried to kill them a week ago. He walked away sad.

'Why didn't I tell Maka how I felt sooner?' he thought 'now it's too late'

'Maybe if you became stronger…' said the demon that lived within Soul

'SHUT UP! LEAVE ME ALONE!' Soul yelled at him. 'Leave me alone….'

A/N: so it begins…..Thanks for the reviews so far, keep 'em coming!

-The Baron


End file.
